Last Sacrifice:Cursed
by Z.L.Haywood
Summary: Rose takes a daring and dangerous journey to get herself and Lissa out of trouble. How will she and her friends cope when all is seemingly lost? How will the spirits darkness affect her throughout her adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not unfortunately own any of the VA characters, but I wish I did :'(

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

_They execute traitors. _That's all that is going through my head. Those three words. How can a few words affect you so much that you want to cry, punch a wall and scream all at the same time? It's just like... no. I won't go there. I don't think I can bear to remember those words. The words that stabbed my heart slowly before breaking it into little pieces. I just want to forget them. I want to forget him. Dimitri. Thinking the name just tore my broken heart further. My brilliant memories of him before he was turned are tainted. Tainted by his words... _Love fades. Mine has..._ I love him with all my heart. I'd die for him if I had too. He loved me too. Loved-the past tense. How could he betray me like that? How could he betray my heart, the heart that belongs to him and is kept locked up out of my reach?

I am staring at the wall, counting the bricks for probably the hundredth time. 189. That's how many there are on the wall in my cell. Yes, cell. I'm in prison accused of killing the beloved and cherished late, Queen Tatiana. Note my sarcasm. I must admit I didn't like her, but I would never kill her. It's not my nature. Yes I do kill for a living, but I kill the un-dead or in other words stigoi. I kill to protect the moroi. Since I was 4 I've had it drilled in my head that _they come first_, which basically means protect them no matter what.

Moroi are vampires. They drink blood, but never kill. If they kill a victim while drinking, they turn into a bloodthirsty stigoi. They lose all their personality and become a cold deceiving murderer. They also lose their magic. Yes, magic. Moroi can control elements around them. There are five different elements: Earth, water, air, fire and spirit**: **spirit is a newly discovered element which can do many things such as 'super' compulsion. This means they can control what people do. All moroi can do a little compulsion; they can compel a human, but can't compel other moroi and definitely not dhamphirs. That's what I am. A dhamphir. We are basically half-human, half-moroi. We have all the great characteristics of both kinds. We are fast, can hear really well and are strong. These are from the moroi while from the humans we can go out in sunlight without getting weak (moroi get weak in sunlight), and look more like humans (moroi have fangs and are pale white with a small build). Anyways a moroi can do little compulsion while a spirit user is very strong and can control humans, dhamphirs and moroi.

My best friend Lissa is a spirit user and also a princess. There are 12 royal families including hers and the oldest gets the title. As she is the only one in her family, she is Princess Vasilisa of the Dragomir family. As a spirit user she can do super compulsion and she can heal. She can also bring back the dead and the un-dead. I am an example of this. A few years ago me, her parents and her brother Andre died in a car crash. Lissa was so distraught over losing me that her magic welled up into her and she saved me. From this we have a bond. This means that I feel everything she feels. I get pulled into her head when she gets emotional. It's OK but not when she's in a major make out her boyfriend Christian... or worse. Luckily I can block it usually.

When I said un-dead, I mean that Lissa can turn a strigoi back into his/her original form. That's what happened with Dimitri. He got turned into strigoi when a group of dhamphirs and some fire using moroi went to rescue some moroi captured after Saint Vladimir's Academy. I skipped school and went to kill him- it was what he wanted if he turned. Unfortunately I failed. The good thing I learnt there was another way-and that was to bring him back to his original form. That's where Lissa came in. You needed a spirit user and she was willing to do it for me which I appreciated very much.

I was so happy Lissa could bring back the love of my life, until I realised he had changed. The day at the church, a few days after changing back, he told me the truth-_love fades. Mine has. _That was when I ran to my room. Adrian came by after that. Adrian. My boyfriend since my trip to Russia. I might be in love with Dimitri, but I tried to move on, and my move on person was Adrian. He has changed so much since I first met him: he was an arrogant, booze-loving, clove cigarette-smoking flirt who got in anyone's bed before. Now he is a kind, gentle person who I have come to care about very deeply. He is my best friend and boyfriend all in one. The thing is he loves me and I can't love him that way ever. Not since Dimitri stole my heart away.

I can never give myself fully to Adrian and I think deep down he knows it, but all he does is try to make us work. As Dimitri put it love fades, but that also means love can grow? I think that is what is happening between me and Adrian.

Adrian is twenty-one years old and is related to the late queen (her great nephew) who favoured him very much. He loved her and I could tell at the hearing he wasn't coping very well, especially because he is also a spirit user, and spirit users are very unstable as it is, so when you're grieving for someone it takes its toll big time.

Adrian usually subdues the 'madness' with a drink and cigarette. As he called it, it was his 'medicine'. He stopped taking his medicine to be with me, as it angers me that he is damaging his health. I could tell the moment he found out I was arrested he started again-he looked dishevelled and incoherent. He really shouldn't worry and should just take care of himself. I care too much for him to damage his health.

I have now been in my cell for two days waiting for my trial (which I don't know when it will happen-typical moroi) for a murder I didn't commit, and would never commit. Ever. I might be impulsive and a bit insensitive at times, but I would never harm anyone except Strigoi (to save them and let their souls live in peace). I know I lose control sometimes and being shadow-kissed doesn't help because that is technically what I am. I came back from the dead. The repercussions of this are that I see ghosts (a very weird and uncomfortable experience), I have a bond with Lissa and also I take Lissa's darkness away from her, which means I take all the evil out of her and place it into myself where I can handle it better than her. Of course it does still have an effect on me: I could go in a rampage or I could be so depressed I could kill myself - not a happy thought.

Being shadow-kissed is definitely not helping me right now. I am already depressed and angry, but with my bond I am getting Lissas emotions too, intensifying my own emotions, and making me unstable and ready to burst with an anger that terrifies me way too much. I feel sorry for anyone who is near me when it strikes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the VA characters, Richelle Mead does :(**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"What if she's accused? I can't cope if Rose is out of my life!" She sobbed quietly into hard shoulder. "I'll go mad" she breathed out.

I was in Lissa's head. Again. Her emotions were so strong; they were pulling me into her frequently. I could tell she was crying into her boyfriend, Christian. Typical. More people upset because of me. When will I stop torturing the people who I know? Everyone I become friends with gets hurt in the end. A deep and hard voice disturbed my thoughts; a voice that I would know from anywhere. Dimitri.

"We won't let that happen, princess." He said firmly. Lissa turned to him, letting me see my ex-lover and everyone else here. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie and surprisingly, Abe, my father-the father I only found out about this year. I took all of Dimitri in making sure I took all of his details in, but not looking to close to see his expression on his face. Instead I replaced it with my Dimitri. The old Dimitri. I imagined him laughing at one of my many snarky remarks, showing all the love for me on his face. I couldn't bear to think about how hard, cold and blank his face would be now. I used to joke it was his guardian mask in the old days, but now it was permanently on his face.

"I won't let that happen to her." He murmured, showing a little bit of the Dimitri I loved before all the bad luck I've had since. Does he still love me? No. I pushed that thought away almost as quick as I thought it, but I still hoped. He can't love me, especially when he said those words. No one answered him but I could tell there was tension circling the room, mostly coming from Adrian. Lissa was trying to work out what Dimitri meant, while also still worrying about me.

Adrian interrupted all of our silent thoughts with a gasp. He was staring intently around Lissa, probably around her aura. He can see auras which are what your emotions are around you. I wonder what's wrong... My thoughts were again stopped, by a timid voice calling my name. "Rose, are you there?"

Annoyance washed through. How could he see me? His eyes twinkled for a second like he knew what I was thinking. Then I was shocked. Of course! The aura! Lissas probably looks weird with both her worried thoughts and my annoyed thoughts. Everyone was looking at Adrian like he was mad, which to be fair he can be, but for once he wasn't. It took Lissa a few seconds understand what he meant.

"Rose is watching me!" She squealed loudly. Suddenly all confused faces around her started to understand. Rose! Are you alright? I'm coming to see you straight away! She thought. Once I had heard that, I knew I had to get out of her head. I concentrated all my mental strength to get out. I couldn't let her see me in prison. It just wasn't right.

Eventually I got out, and I immediately shouted the guards. They were surprised I was talking. I hadn't talked at all since the hearing, which was yesterday morning. They looked at me wary, probably waiting for me to break for it. They were shocked at what I requested... no visitors at all.

A few minutes later, I felt anger from Lissa. I even heard from my tiny cell her voice screaming at the guards to let her in. I tensed, making sure they would obey my order. They did. Once they had said those words there was both silence in the bond and from wherever she was in the guardian building. After a few seconds of shock that had blanked her mind and made her speechless, she stammered out a question which I couldn't hear very well but I can imagine her saying a 'pardon', for politeness. The guardian repeated clearly enough for me to hear him saying Rosemarie Hathaway has requested no visitors.

I still felt nothing from the bond so I decided to see what was happening from her eyes. When I tried, I couldn't get in... Huh? What's happening... wait...she's blocked me! I didn't even know she could do that. She must be MAD.

I think this is for the best? Maybe... Yes it is. Then, when I die, she will not miss me too much. Such happy thinking. But either way I'm going to die, so I need her to be ready for it. The best way for that is if she hates me. I'm so worried what is going to happen when I die and how I can't protect Lissa from both the outside world and her fragile mind. At least she'll have Dimitri. He adores her so much, as does she. I know I shouldn't but I am jealous that Lissa can be in Dimitri's life, but I can't. I shouldn't be jealous at all, but the way his face lights up at just the mention of her name, makes me sick. Lissa gets a happy and joyful reaction from him, while I get a cold reaction from him. I also know that there is nothing going on, he is just grateful for all Lissa has done, but I am the one who travelled all over Russia for him, found him, became his blood whore, tried to kill him to save his soul but failed, found out about how I could bring him back to his dhamphir life, broke Victor Dashkov (mine and Lissas enemy) out of jail to get the whereabouts of his half-brother Robert Doru - a spirit user who knew how to bring back a strigoi to their former self! Lissa only saved Dimitri for ME!

I could feel the darkness building up in me. The massive darkness that I have been taking from Lissa. The darkness that will hit home soon; too soon. I need to get a grip and control myself. I don't want to lose my poor control that I have worked so hard to get. I sometimes hate being shadow-kissed, and this is definitely one of them times. Being on the verge of going on a rage is not good. What if I damage something? What if I hurt myself or someone else? Just thinking that makes me shudder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VA characters, but the plot is my own :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

It has been exactly a week since my hearing and I am BORED! There is nothing to do at all, which I guess is the point- making you mad before you die. All I have to do is to think. There are no positives to my thinking either: I'm thinking about my soon-to-be death and of Dimitri.

Dimitri is what is mostly in my head at the moment. I've been thinking through everything that has happened since I met him. Yes, there were many fantastic moments with him, but more heart breaking moments and I'm getting sick of it! I understand clearly now that he doesn't want me. The amount of times I have been publicly embarrassed over him because his love fades is really ridiculous. I have decided that I will not involve myself with ANYTHING to do with him. I can't believe I'm going to admit it, but I've given up. I do still love him but I'm not wasting any more time crying over him. I've cried for too long now.

A loud bang distracted me from my thoughts. It was probably the guards to take over the next shift of babysitting me. They still thought I was dangerous, but what can I do behind these bars? Nothing. That's the answer to that! All of a sudden a familiar fragrance washed over me, taking me with it. It couldn't be? Could it? No it must be my imagination. Typical I'm going madder than the usual. Great. Note my sarcasm.

"Rose." That cold voice woke me from my stupid thoughts. It was him. Dimitri. Here. How has he got in? Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. I said NO visitors! That order was mostly towards HIM! HE CAN'T BE HERE! Will he go away if I ignore him? He better; I'm not prepared for him. I need more time. If I even look at him, I don't know what I will do. Will I have anger or love? If there was a God, he does NOT like me.

"Rose... look at me." His voice laid with such coldness, it made me lose most of my control. All the anger I had tried to hide was bubbling to the surface.

"Look at you? Why the hell would I do that? All you do is caused me pain! I won't let you do that ANYMORE! I hate you! You have shredded my heart to pieces. Just go away." I still hadn't looked at him and I planned not to. I was trying to keep the anger in so I was clenching my teeth and speaking as coldly as he spoke to me with a bit of hatred mixed in.

"Roza..." He had let his cold voice drop, but still held the control.

That name infuriated me more, so I cut him off, screaming while walking straight up to him and looking him in the eye: "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO CALL ME THAT!" That was when my anger dimmed, showing only my pain. I crumpled to the ground, murmuring "Why are you here? How are you allowed? You are destroying me."

I was sobbing now, showing my weakness... Dimitri. It was silent for few moments before he spoke.

"I have been reinstated as a guardian, and I did it for Lissa. She is so worried. Why won't you let anyone see you?" His voice held absolutely no emotion whatsoever and I bet if I looked he had his guardian mask, but I'm not going to look.

"They can't see me like this." I exclaimed pointing to both my body and mind. "Also they need to be distanced from me so it won't hurt so much when I die."

"You won't die." He spoke so quickly with so much emotion. No I must be imagining the emotion. Like he said he doesn't love me anymore.

"Everyone dies at some point. I've escaped death so many times - it's my turn now."

"Don't say that, Rose. You never give up. That's why I..." he hesitated and changed whatever he was about to say. "Don't give up now. Lissa needs you. We all need you. It took me a few minutes to process what he was saying. I was caught up with that unfinished sentence. Was he about to say he loved me? No. He told me _love fades mine does. _

"You will all be better off if I'm gone. I'm the one who gets everyone in danger. If I'm gone no one will ever be hurt because of me. It's for the best." My doubts on dying were closed when I realised how true the statement was. Everyone who is around gets hurt, dies or worse. I can't let that happen ever again. If that means I have to die, then so be it.

"Don't give up hope." Why were we even having this conversation?

"Shut up Belikov! I gave up hope when you said _Loves fades mine has." _I breathed, "Please go." After a few seconds he still hadn't gone. He was staring blankly at me, surprised.

"GUARDS! Get him away from me and NEVER let him back in!" I shouted to the guards that I didn't realise were giving us privacy, so were at the main door, out of earshot, so they must of not heard the conversation. Or part of it anyways.

The guards started walking to my cell but I heard the brisk walk of my ex-lover walking towards the exit.

Once I had heard the door slam from him, I sobbed so loudly, I shocked both myself and the guards (who thought I was indestructible) around my cell. The sobs eventually died, and I fell into a restless sleep on the floor, dreaming about my Dimitri and how I'll never see that part of him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters... I am very jealous of Richelle Mead**

**It's been a long time since I have updated because I have been having writers block for this story: it's difficult when you know exactly what you what to happen in the story, but you just don't know how to get there (this is when planning a story is probably a good thing lol). I also have been writing lots of starts of stories, mini stories and have planned and been writing my own very own vampire story about long lost love which is called Forgotten (if you can think of some character names it would be much appreiciated and I'll even put your name into the chapters to thank you) :D**

**Chapter 4:**

A loud thump made me jump out of my sleep and in a literal sense too: I banged my head against the bars that I had so stupidly slept against. I cursed under my breath until I heard a familiar voice.

"I see you keep your very colourful language with you at all times Rosemarie." Abe chuckled.

I ignored his comment and changed the subject. "Where the hell have you been? I've been stuck in this cramped up piece of crap for 8 days and I haven't heard anything from you, my supposed lawyer." I snapped (note to self: sleeping on the floor did no good to my usual attitude).

When I looked up, Abe's face was serious and he was studying me intensely. "Have I grown two heads since I last checked or are you staring me for a reason?" I asked icily.

"You just seem...different." He hesitated, but before I could think anything of it, he continued, "Now I need you to tell me something." Abe looked at me for confirmation so I gave him a small nod. "Good... What did that boy, Ambrose give you?"

Just as I was about to ask him what the hell he was going on about, I understood what he meant and horror washed through me. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the crinkled paper of the note. How could I forget something so important? The note that will get Lissa on the council. The note that will prove she is not the only family member in the Dragomir line.

Once I snapped out of it, I glanced at Abe's concerned face cautiously. I didn't know whether to trust him with this. I've only known him for a short time but in that short time he has helped me. Also he is my father, so yes, I should trust him. Quickly, I looked around for any guards and was surprised to find there was none. My look of surprise must have reached my face because yet again I heard a chuckle in front of me. I looked up to my father's twinkling eyes in question.

"Let's just say I have my ways to get what I want, kiz." Abe said lightly. I cracked a small smile before I sobered up. I put my hand in my pocket again and grabbed the paper, giving the note to Abe. He read it quickly. When he was finished, he looked up to me questioningly. "Why didn't you use this to your advantage Rose?" he asked me disapprovingly, giving me what I like to call the 'parent glare'.

"What do you mean?" I replied, thoroughly confused. How in the world could I use it to my advantage? It's just a measly bit of paper with writing on it that will help my best friend get the life she wants, how will that help me?

"You honestly don't know?" Abe paused, "It will get you out of this godforsaken cell and it will give your reputation and guardian status back, that's what."

I thought about what he had just said and realised he wanted me to do. When he saw that I knew what he meant he started to say something, but I butted in with a simple word. "No." He looked at me shocked and was about to answer me back but I put my hand up to stop him. "I am not letting that note be seen by just anyone, I want only trustworthy people to know about it. I don't care if it's my 'get out of jail' card; I'm not doing that to Lissa. She is my best friend and if she does have a brother or sister, I will not spoil her chances of getting to see him or her and giving her the opportunity to have a family again – she deserves one." I hesitated, thinking about how much I miss her. "Also Tatiana wanted this kept secret for a reason, a reason which is most likely the cause of her murder. If we gave it as evidence that I am not guilty, we are not only opening ourselves up to be targets, we are opening Lissa to the threat and I will NOT let that happen."

Abe stared at me for a minute (trust me, I counted), when suddenly he was snapped out of his trance and replied abruptly, "We are going to find this sibling."

"There is no we, I'll be dead." At this, Abe laughed loudly. I was shocked to say the least, has papa-dearest finally lost it?

After a few minutes he finally settled down and looked at me with soft eyes. "Did you really think I was going to let you die when I have only just got you back?" He smiled at me widely and then continued, "I'm going to break you out of course. It's been planned for a while now. That's why I came to see you, so you would understand before it happens."

I couldn't believe what he had just said. I was speechless. He was going to break me out? Is he mad? Stupid? How can he even get past all the guards that surround me twenty-four/seven? I must have had a 'are you insane' expression on my face because he chuckled.

"I know what you are thinking Rosemarie, so before you comment, yes it is possible to break you out and it will happen even if you are unwilling." He raised his eyebrows, challenging me to disagree.

I glared at him, but didn't say anything. In a way I was relieved: some of my worry for both me and Lissa was taken off my shoulders. I felt mostly as though more worry was added to my pile: I was worried that if this plan didn't go right, it wouldn't be just me who will have the death sentence; it will be others, which is a burden in itself. Also, I was worried that if we did escape how will we be able to find Lissa's sibling where he or she could be literally anywhere in the world. Where would we start looking? How long will it take?

When Abe realised I wasn't going to answer him back, he again gave me an intense look, but blinked it away quickly and before I could question him further, he abruptly turned around and called over his shoulder, "Expect to see me in a few days Rosemarie!" leaving me speechless to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Some things are not meant to be, and this is one of them: I do not own any of these characters, these amazing characters especially Rose belongs to Richelle Mead :(**

**Hey, new chapter! Sorry it's a bit shorter, but it is what I like to call a mini chapter that is getting you ready for an important section of the story, or in other words a filler chapter. I'm not very happy with the outcome of this chapter, so please tell me how to improve it or if you liked it (you never know I might be critising myself too much and it might not be helping that when I read it back to myself that I'm reading it in a monotone voice lol)... Anyways thanks for reading this so far and if any of you do have any character names that you think are suitable for my other story, then please tell me (it could even be your own name if you think your name is the best lol) Review, review, review people!**

**Chapter 5-**

It's been two days since I saw Abe. Two days too long in my opinion. I just want to get out of here and preferably before I lose my mind.

I have again gone into my position of motionless sitting, ignoring everything around me, pretending that I am by myself with no one watching. It is helping to. Helping me edge further and further away from sanity that is. Not good. I don't want to go insane, but I can't help it. My mind is slowly closing in on itself as if it is a child rocking back and forth in a corner trying to block out their parents that are yelling in the other room.

I don't want this. I want my life back when all I had to worry about was how hard the next training session will be with Dimitri. I miss those days so much. The days when I would see him laugh carelessly and always (even with his mask on) had a twinkle in his eye when he saw me. But that's the point. All I think about is the old Dimitri before all this drama happened. I can't even bear to think about how he is now anymore. He is so cold and tense when just looking at me. It makes me shudder.

While Dimitri is a top priority in my mind, the main things that are stopping me from losing my mind fully are keeping it together for Lissa until I die and finding the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. Unfortunately I can only think so much about whom this child can be – it's not like I know them! I also don't have the resources or information to even know what gender this child is, and for all I know this person could be a hermaphrodite, which is just a bit unlikely, but you never know!

Thinking about Lissa, I haven't 'felt' her for a long time now which is worrying. I mean I understand that she is mad at me for not letting her see me, but I know for a fact that by now she would have opened up the bond. Have I finally and very unintentionally shattered my friendship with her? Just thinking of that made my heart skip a beat. She wouldn't waste a friendship that has lasted so many years? Would she? I hope to God that that isn't the case. She is one of the few people who accept me for who I am: me. I just hope that...

A blatant, boisterous boom jolted me from my deathly still position. What the _hell_ was that? I bet it was Abe, failing to get to me of course. I don't know why he cares so much about me. I might be his daughter, but I am nothing special. Oh and damn Abe! I can't beat the world record for sitting still; I was so looking forward to winning that title. Note my sarcasm.

Grunts could be heard just outside the gates of hell. Abe was getting closer. I just hope that he was prepared for the masses of guardians in the cells. I bet there was a mass of them outside this hellhole to, which leads to the question: who is helping Abe?

Just as I was thinking this, the door slowly opened a few inches, and then it stopped. Huh? I looked around and it wasn't just me confused. The guardians around me who just a few seconds ago had their masks on and was prepared to fight were glancing at each other, their masks slipping slightly showing their confusion too.

After what felt like an hour, but was actually just a few seconds, 3 metal spheres were chucked into the room. What the hell... Just as the spheres touched the ground, they rolled near us and suddenly were releasing an unknown green gas into the air. Was this really Abe? Was someone trying to kill me with poisonous gas? The guardians around the sphere started dropping like flies. I was scared. My eyes were probably like deer's in headlights...

The gas was slowly swirling and twirling towards me as if on a mission. I tried to back up away, but found I was leaning on the brick wall behind me. I couldn't stop breathing quickly. All I wanted to do was hold my breath, but no I to start inhaling whatever the hell it is. Slowly my mind started to turn hazy. What is... this? What...what... was... happening... to... me? Darkness...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say I do not own any of the Twilight characters :(**

**Sorry about the wait. I'm not a very organised person at the best of times and when writing a story, I am definately not organised! All I have in ways of planning is a basic outline of what is going to happen in my version, so usually everything you read is literally made up on the spot. So again I'll say sorry, even though I know a lot of people don't even read an authors note lol. **

**On a better topic, this is my longest chapter! I am hoping now that most of my chapters will be about this length because we are now entering the land of Zoe's imagination, which means that the story is going to be very different to others. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

When I opened my eyes, bright lights assaulted me. Panicking, I tried to look around, but found everything was blurred. Where am I? Am I in heaven... no – I don't belong in heaven, so maybe hell? Isn't hell painful? Interesting... if only I could tell others that hell isn't that bad, but then again they wouldn't need to know now would they? They are all goodie two-shoes, even Adrian and that is saying something. Unlike my friends (or maybe my ex-friends), I deserve to be in hell. Every bad thing that has ever happened to both me and my friends has been because of me: the car accident which killed my best friend's family, my friends being captured and drank from, the death of Mason, Dimitri's turning, Victor torturing Lissa, Victor escaping from prison, and so many more.

I was brought out my thoughts when I started hearing fuzzy and unclear murmurs. Great... I've got voices in my head now; it can now be added onto the list of 'Rose going insane symptoms'. Absolutely flipping fantastic.

My eyesight was still as blurry as it was when I opened my eyes, but gradually, my hearing was becoming clearer and louder. They were people talking. People? But I thought I was in hell? I could start to hear certain words being said, including my name a few times. It sounded like these 'people' were trying to have a hushed argument about me. If I am supposed to not be able to hear it, they are definitely failing badly at it. Lucky for them that I couldn't hear everything they were saying.

I blinked one last time and my sight came back fully this time, showing me that I was in a bleached white room that was square and small, only fitting my bed and some walking space in. I repeat, where the hell am I? This room is plain creepy and just screams horror movie scene. Typical. How do I always get into these predicaments? It's not like I shout out with a megaphone for all dangerous and scary things that I am willing for a challenge so come and get me. Have I ever done that? No. It's just my luck. I'm in hell and hell decides to creep me out even more than I already am. Just typical.

I was brought out my mini rant by shouting coming from outside the white wooden door. Let me guess Satan? If it is Satan, I wonder what's with the shouting. Hmm... Time for some eavesdropping...

"Don't you DARE accuse my daughter? I don't even know why I let you come with us? All you do is cause my beautiful and intelligent daughter to feel pain! Did you know that she's hurting? She isn't the same person as when I first met her. YOU took the life out of her! YOU destroyed her!" That accent sounds a whole lot like a certain father of mine. But how? How is he dead and who is talking to? Well let me change that: screaming at?

"I know." A thick Russian accent answered Abe. A Russian accent I knew all too well. A Russian accent that only became more pronounced when the beholder of the voice was emotional. Dimitri. NO! He can't be hell? Not my love! My emotions got the best of me, making a single tear fall down my cheek.

A small sob must have escaped my throat too because Abe started to open the door to my room while calling out my name. If Abe was coming in, then Dimitri would too, wouldn't he? Oh God, I'm not ready for him. Not now and especially if this is hell. I again started to panic, but this time I noticed a beep noise start to quicken in speed. What the hell is that noise? Is it here to annoy me in hell because it sure is doing its job very well!

Suddenly, Abe was in front of me holding my face tightly. Looks like not the only one who noticed. This means you know who noticed too. Well crap! He better not be in here. I looked around to see just Abe in the cramped room. If Abe wasn't in the room I would have done a dramatic and very embarrassing 'wipe the brow' and 'phew' moment.

A light shake on my shoulders interrupted my crazed thoughts. "What?" I answered a bit begrudgingly.

Abe raised his eyebrow at me. Can everyone raise their eyebrow but me? Is it a gene that I got from my Scottish heritage that makes me unable to do that expression?

"I said are you okay, but being as you can't reply to a simple question I will take that as a no." My 'lovely' father said amusedly, his smirk gradually becoming more and more evident.

I glared at him accusingly. "I'm fine. Never better. As happy as you can be in hell... Thinking about it, how did you and Dimitri get here?" I replied with heaps loads of sarcasm and a little curiosity piled into my voice.

He looked at me funny. This is becoming a regular occurrence with me and Abe that I really am starting to think I have got two heads. Perfect. I'm becoming paranoid about my looks; Next I'll become a vain nobody who can't string a sentence together without a few 'likes' added in it. Yay...

Abe's stare was becoming slightly uncomfortable, so I waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked and suddenly started to laugh. Loudly. How come he always has something to laugh about when it comes to me? Am I comedian that just comes out with a joke unknowingly? Or am I a clown because I'm sure I didn't have any white powder smudged all over my face or any big red lips that is turned up into a freaky smile all the time. Hmm... I'll have to check my face later.

Finally, after a few tries on his account, Abe stopped laughing. A classic 'Rose Hathaway glare' was on my face; a 'Rose Hathaway glare' that makes people flinch. Well, most people. Abe had just not flinched, but, also he was giving me the same glare! What the...

"Ah my little one I see you learned the family glare." As soon as he said this, amusement shone through his eyes. Do all dads know how to thoroughly irritate their daughters because I am starting to see it as that answer as a definite yes. "So Rose, you think you are in hell?" He chuckled, his accent becoming slightly stronger.

My eyes flicked down to the floor, then back up to Abe confusedly. What is the old man rambling on about now? He saw the question in my eyes.

"Kiz, this is why I love your company... you always have good mood swings. It's entertaining." Before I could say anything to his quip, he continued. "I can't believe you haven't worked it out yet considering how intelligent you can be. Have you not realised yet that everything around you seems too real for it to be hell? Do you not remember what happened in the jail?"

I frowned at him. He couldn't be right could he? "Of course I remember. I remember it too well." I paused, reliving the memory of my panicked state. I briefly shut my eyes, willing the memory to go. "Your logic still doesn't make sense though – some kind of poisonous gas was thrown into... wait, was it poisonous? If it wasn't poisonous, why were the guards passing out so quickly? Explain." I said the last sentence firmly, showing I meant business.

"The gas we used was chloroform, which yes if you breathe in too much it is dangerous kiz, but I did say that I had this escape prepared. You should know by now that I like things done to perfection." He answered.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why didn't you just do it the old fashioned way... you know a punch here, a kick there and an overall beating to the guardians?"

He hesitated. "I didn't want to get anyone injured Rose... I knew you would feel guilty if that happened." While he had said the whole of that sentence he had had my suspicions confirmed – he was lying to me. What gave him away you say? For one the hesitance showed he had to think of an answer, and also the way that he looked into my eyes throughout the sentence, trying to persuade me to believe him. Every perceptive person knows that is a sign of lying. Hmm... I should become the next Sherlock Holmes, especially with the way I just thought. Weird is a better way to describe how I thought though.

"You're lying. And here I was thinking that because you deal with illegal things that you would be a better at it... Tut tut my dearest father you will have to do better than that to assure me that you are telling the 'truth'." My sarcasm was implied thickly into the statement and to give extra effect, I gave the 'Rose Hathaway Signature Smug Smile' to him.

He muttered something angrily under his breath. I could tell that I had finally hit a nerve. Even though it was wrong, part of me was celebrating that I had annoyed him. I know, childish, but when your father wasn't around for part of your teens so you could argue with him, you get happy that you have control over him.

After a few brief seconds, he answered grudgingly. "Yes it was partly a lie, but I meant it when I said I don't want you to blame yourself Rosemarie." He stopped, collecting his thoughts. "The other thing is that I knew it would be hard for you to agree wholeheartedly to escaping, so I did you a favour and decided if you couldn't argue kiz, then you couldn't stop us... It was a logical decision in my opinion."He finished, looking proud of himself, as if taking away someone's options was a good thing.

My irritation towards him was suddenly replaced by anger. How could he think that I wouldn't want an opinion on my own life? Yes I mean life! I was prepared to let myself die so my 'bad luck' could disappear away from all the people I love. He took away MY decision, even if it was slightly suicidal, he still destroyed it.

He saw my expression, which I'm sure was one of utmost anger, and called out. I was too infuriated to hear what he was saying, so I ignored it and was about to scream at him when the door slammed open.

Three unknown people barged into the room and charged at me. Using my fast reactions, I tried to leap out of the way, only to get knocked off of my feet. I tried to move but I was already pinned down. Why was Abe doing this to me? I felt hatred start to surge up in me: Hatred for the men pinning me, but mostly hatred towards my so called father.

I was still struggling in the hold that the men had me in and I was swearing loudly to the people in the cramped room. My hatred was still simmering, until I felt something placed on my finger.

All of my strong emotions disappeared and all I was left with was grief and horror. Yes, I knew exactly what had just happened: the spirit took hold of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, Guten Tag and hello! I hope you are all doing well! Now I know that you are all glaring at me because I haven't wrote anything on this story in over ten months and to be honest you should because I have no excuse for not writing. The best reason I can give you is that I had made a very short plan on what I wanted to happen in this story and this is the bit I hadn't planned so I was stuck. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you like this chapter... Reviews are needed too :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

How could I let the darkness build up so much? I could have hurt anyone, and that 'anyone' would have been my own flesh and blood! My father would have been injured by me if he hadn't had help by his men. Those men could have also been hurt if I hadn't had the ring slipped on me. A ring to control my temper.

Once the darkness had left me, I not so politely told everyone to get out. I couldn't stand them to see me like this: I was curled up in a ball on the floor rocking back and forth. I didn't want them to see me break down.

A single tear cascaded down my face. I knew that the spirit would eventually destroy me, but I didn't expect it to start so soon. I couldn't stand to think of what I would be like in a month, or even in a week. Will I be sane? Will I still be able to control my temper? I shuddered at the thought of losing my sanity fully.

I wiped the tear from my eye and held my breath. I counted to ten. I thought of calming things and kept myself remembering why I had to continue on. This was to stop the onslaught of tears that were most likely to come. After holding my breath, I breathed deeply to focus: I needed to focus on keeping my emotions at bay so I could find Lissa's sibling.

After I was calm and peaceful, I uncurled myself and stood up. I looked around the small white room taking in every detail so I could remind myself of the darkness that took over me in here. It was so I could remember why I had to keep calm. I then started moving towards the door quickly to get out of the room that held bad memories. Once I was at the door, I slowly twisted the handle and inched the door open. I was weary of the things outside this door – I was unfamiliar with this building so I didn't know if it was safe.

I took my doubts out of my head when I heard Abe's voice. Surely if Abe had let me stay here then it would be safe. I opened the door the rest of the way and looked into the hallway: it was a long hallway that was decorated with a red rug that was in the middle of the hallway floor and travelled the whole length of the hallway. There were doors scattered around the hallway haphazardly. I noticed a door opened slightly to the right of me and again heard my father's voice.

I went to the doorway and listened for a second. However it was a different language: Turkish from the sounds of it. I really wish that I learnt a different language now so I could have these private moments... Oh well. I decided to knock on the door to be polite and to try to reconcile for almost hurting Abe, though I knew it wouldn't be enough to earn my forgiveness. I knocked three times on the door and waited for Abe to open the door fully. He did.

"Ahh, Rosemarie, come in." He moved out the way and gestured with his hands. I walked into the room and noticed in Abe's hand was a phone. "I just have to finish off this call, but make yourself comfortable because I need to talk to you." He then walked out of the room, not waiting for my reply.

I looked around the room and saw a large mahogany desk standing in the middle of the room. On the desk was lots of paper organised into certain piles. I shuffled to the paper and looked at the nearest stack of paper. On top was a file with the name 'Vasilisa Dragomir'. I blinked confusedly at the file. Picking it up, I flicked to the first page and saw the last photo that all the Dragomir family ever had together. I was in the photo, hugging Lissa and laughing with her. We were fourteen and were always together laughing at each other. Next to us on the photo were Lissa's parents smiling at us amusedly. Andre, Lissa's brother was standing behind us, creeping up on us ready to surprise us: He had a smirk on his face ready for what he was about to do. I smiled at the memory. It was when we were on holiday together and we had just come back from a dinner party. It was a memory I treasured.

Abe entered the room while I was zoned out remembering. When he spoke, I jumped slightly. He chuckled. "Rose, you know if you would rather relive memories of the past, I can go if you like..." He started to back away, so I moved forward and shoved the file in his face.

"Cut the crap Abe, I'm not in the mood. Now why have you got this?"

He looked down at the file. "So I see you've been snooping around. Good girl, that's something I would do. To answer your question, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. I was going through the Dragomir's files, and I noticed something strange in Eric's that I think you might be interested in." He then walked towards the desk I had just vacated. My curiosity peaked, wanting to know what was so important in Lissa's fathers file, so I followed him.


End file.
